What's Right?
by sakuita
Summary: Cheated on, Sakura Haruno America's singin bird has no choice but to attend highschool in a place she once called home, Konoha. But will sparks fly when she reunites with her past love itachi? Or will that love dim for her new found 'love' Axel?*Samestory
1. the past and a new life

"**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! ITS THE HARUNO SAKURA WITH HER BAND 'The Prodigy' LETS SEE IF WE CAN GET HER TO GIVE US HER AUTOGRAPH!!"**yelled a fan girl to her group of friends. They were running without looking and bumped into Sakura. One fan girl yelled right in her face " OMG SAKURA I SO LOVE ALL YOUR SONGS CAN YOU PLEASE SING A SONG FOR US TOO?!!" and with her the rest of them pleaded " fine ill sing only 1 song and maybe a un-chore.. if you guys are lucky.." Sakura then smiled . She and the rest of her band had to cover their ears from all the people that gathered around to see whats all the commotion about yells.

**Snap SHOT**: Sakura Haruno, 17 years old. Jade eyes, long waist length pink hair with black highlights on the under half. Has a piercing with two studs on her left eyebrow. another one on the left up top corner above her mouth.( see on my page) and one earring on the top right of her ear. Sakura loves the colors black&red. Now she is wearing a white tank top that's cut off in the bottom of her breast so u can see her red bras with white poka dots. Red skinni jeans and white long knee high boots. Has no siblings. She's a REAL good singer can change how her voice sounds. Writes all the songs for her band. Can play the electric guitar, drums , piano , keyboard etc. And is the leader of the group called ''The Prodigy"...

**SnapShot: **Axel, 19 years old. Long spiky red hair. Aqua colored eyes, two teardrop tattoo in the bottom of his eye (like on the cheek bone but more closer to the nose.) An eyebrow piercing like sakura's. Has ear rings all over both of his ear. Favorite color is black. loves playing with his guitar., and loves bothering his GIRLFRIEND sakura. ( sorry i 4got to mention it. lol) He is wearing black faded skinni jeans , with a tight dark red t-shirt that does well with showing his muscular arms and chest, with black and red converse . Sings some songs , has a really good voice. But he plays guitar like he knew how to play it all his life. has 1 sibling named Riku. And his famous word that he always says is ".. Got it memorized?"

**SnapShot: **Demyx, 19 years old. Has spiky dirty blond hair on the top half of his hair then straight hair up till the nape of his hair, has a few bangs hang. Blue eyes, has no piercing has a blue electric guitar and loves playing. Even more than Axel does. favorite color is navy blue and dark red. loves hanging out with his best friend Sakura, she's like a sister he never had. Has two little brothers Naruto and Deidara. Naruto is his adopted sibling but him and deidara are blood brothers. Right now hes wearing a black hoodie jacket and navy blue shirt with dark grey skinni jeans and black jordans. Demyx is just a back up singer and plays guitar and keyboard.

**SnapShot:**Cloud, 18 years. Blond messy hair, hazel eyes. Has no piercings and plays the drums. favorite color is black and night blue. Cloud is sometimes a mysterious guy. But loves Sakura with all his heart. Not love love but brotherly love. He doesn't like many boys all over her so he's kinda like her body guard too. Now is wearing black shirt with white designs and black skinni jeans with all white converse. Cloud had a twin named Setrin but he died when cloud was only 5 years old.

( **back to the story now )**

The band got on stage and in positions. " ok guys what song do u want us to play? Its your choice!!" yelled sakura. The crowd was going crazy. they were all yelling different songs like "simple and clean" or "defeated" but i mostly heard "simple and clean" " OK CROWD I HEAR MOSTLY SIMPLE AND CLEAN SO LETS GO WITH THAT!!!!" the crowd was roaring.

song: Simple and clean remix

(pant pant.. pant pant.. pant pant..)

Oh.... yeah

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I needd.. ooh  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please....  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...!!  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all...!!  
Nothing's like before

~ music~

yeaa...

ooohh... ( pant.. pant)

Sakura just finished the song and the crowd was going wild saying "ON-CHORE ON-CHORE!!" Sakura loves her fans so she said " you guys want a un-chore? u guys are awesome!! ok now ill sing my lateset song 'defeated'!!"

song: defeated by: Tynisha Keli

ooh... yeaaa. ooooo..

Do you have any idea what you've done?  
You took the only thing that beats in me.. (yeah yeah)  
I tried to get you out of my head,  
But you insisted that you stayed here too  
What am I supposed to do?

Should I (let you keep me open while I'm hanging on your rope)  
Cause I'm (thinkin, wishin, hopin that you'll never do me wrong)

[CHORUS:]  
Never thought that love could be this hard,  
I'm trying to get you to give me your heart,  
So deceiving, feeling speechless, and defeated,  
I,  
A white flag is above my door,  
Cause you got everything that you came here for,  
Got what you needed, now I'm bleeding, and defeated  
And I'm out of love

Tell me is there someone else that you see,  
Cause everything is different with me(oh yeah)  
If so, just tell me the truth and I'll go look the other way and let it be

oooooooo..oohh

I can't (let you keep me open while I'm hanging on your rope)  
Cause I'm (thinkin, wishin, hopin that you'll never do me wrong)

[CHORUS:]  
Never thought that love could be this hard, ( why is it so harddd?..)  
I'm tryna get you to give me your heart,  
So deceiving, feeling speechless, and defeated,  
I,  
A white flag is above my door,  
Cause you got everything that you came here for,  
Got what you needed, now I'm bleeding, and defeated  
And I'm out of love

" AAAAAHHH SAKURA I LOVE THAT SONG!!" " SAKURA I LOVE YOU" yelled the fans.. " thank you thank you your such a great audience. well bye ill be taking my leave now!! ja NE!" sakura and her band quickly packed their stuff and was gone before the fans can even blink.

''woo.. that was a close one i thought we'd never be out of there.!" sakura said. she and the rest of the gang were walking towards their new home in japan.. this is sakura's home town of konoha home of the leaves.. She always loved it there, she just moved because she was heart broken.. her ex boyfriend was her everything.. her first friend..her first kiss.. and her first love.. his name was Itachi Uchiha. He also had a little brother named sasuke . Sasuke said that he was deeply in love with me and that i should leave itachi for him. hes only saying this because he said he saw itachi cheating on her with another girl. But as usual sakura didnt believe him. So one day in school sakura and sasuke had to do some project for science class so they went to school early.. Itachi drove them there and went to his class room.. when sakura and sasuke went in his classroom , sakura saw the most heart breaking scene..

flash back

**Sakura's pov**

Me and sasuke were walking down the hall to Itachis classroom. when i went and opened the door i was saying " Hey itachi me and sasuke are.." she never got to finish that sentence because she just saw her supposed boy friend almost having sex with another girl.. i mean if having no shirts or pants on and only in your underwear is almost..

Itachi turned back to me and his eyes widened. he said " saku-Chan its not what it.." he never got to finish because i interrupted him. "n-n-o-o s-s-asuke was r-right i should've never trusted you itachi.! never talk to me again i hate you!!" I then ran out of the classroom with sasuke hot on my heel.. sasuke turned me around and embraced me. i let all my tears fall and just stood there hugging him back and sobbing.

" I'm sorry you had to find out that way Saku.." sasuke told me.. I just sobbed even more. Sasuke tried to comfort me and shushing comforting words to me. my sobbing and crying stopped.. I turned away from sasuke and just stood.. looking at the door where my ex is still with another girl.. And he isn't even trying to run after me. Thats what broke me. Am i not pretty enough? Am i not that well developed enough? Am i not smart enough?! whats wrong with me that he had to go and cheat on me?!

" You know..' i turned around again to face sasuke '.. i didn't want to tell you before.. but he already had a girlfriend from America.. her names Ino Yamanaka." so that's why he left me! For some blond bimbo?!! well if that's how he wants it then that's how it'll be.. " its ok sasuke i understand.." i looked up to see sasuke's surprised face.. surprise was an understatement more like shocked..

"what??" "sasuke.. really I'm ok im making a decision that I'm moving to lighting country tomorrow.." "WHAT??!! BUT SAKU WHY U CANT DO THAT JUST BECAUSE-" " NO sasuke I'm going and you cant stop me!! H-h-h-e was the only thing i had left here. so there's nothing else more for me here.. sasuke I'm sorry. i PROMISE i will come back but it'll be with a new life.. new new me.. good bye for now.." i ran out of the school in a hurry not wanting sasuke to see anymore of my tears.. Sasuke just stood there bewildered but understanding. " She promised she'll come back.. and she never breaks her promises." Sasuke eye's softened. and he just left school for today.. But he didn't leave without giving a smirk at the door he knew his brother was still in.. He 'forgot' to mention to Sakura that Itachi wasn't cheating on her. He just told Itachi's ex to come at this exact time and try to take advantage of him. So it would look like he was cheating and then Sakura would hate Itachi and fall for me..


	2. meeting up again

**Itachi's Pov**

'i cant believe Saku thinks that i was cheating on her like that...

i just know Sasuke had something to do with it... now that i

think about it Ino did say something.... oh yea she said..'

**FLASH BACK**

_"You know itachi.. i still love you." ino said " ok but.. im sorry ino.. im so in love with Sakura-Chan right now that i myself cant even stand it.. every little thing she does drives me more and more crazy about her.. you see. im babbling about her.. she is always on my mind i don't know what i would do if i see her with another guy.. or kissing another guy .. i think.. that would just break my heart.."_

_" wow itachi that's really deep.." ino said while touching me and stroking my hair. My body quickly went stiff. I pushed ino away and told her " ino didn't i just tell you that i don't love you anymore, because i love saku-' " ENOUGH ITACHI!! ITS JUST SAKURA THIS OR SAKURA THAT WITH YOU!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU WHETHER YOU WANT ME OR NOT!!! SASUKE DIDN'T PAY ME TO NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOU!!" my eyes widened ' sasuke did what?!!' before i knew it ino pounced on me and pushed me against the wall.. she started stripping me of my shirt ' which i protested about' took off her shirt and skirt and went to take my belt off.. I pushed her off of me. but she held my hands behind my back and took them off anyways. Ino took off my pants and then jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. if anyone were to see us they would think we're having sex.._

_But thankfully before ino could slid down my boxers the door opened. but as quickly as the relief came it vanished.. the only people here were me, ino,sasuke... and.. sakura.. But when i heard sakura's voice but then stop mid sentence my heart broke.. she had saw us.. I quickly turned around to see the love of my life look heart broken and my devil of a brother looking shocked.. i tried to tell her " Saku-Chan its not what it-' "n-n-n-o i-i should've never trusted you itachi!! never talk to me again you two timing ass hole! _**I_.!!_**_" then she ran out of the classroom.. my heart broke even more hearing her words.. i only lived to see my angel happy.. not so sad and crestfallen.. when sasuke left with her i didn't even look up until two minutes.. i saw ino looking guilty that she just broke me and sakura up.. i stood up with rage building inside of me and lost control. i punched her so hard she fell unconscious. i totally just broke down. i fell to my knees and started crying and crying.._

**END FLASHBACK**

" I'm going to get you back sakura.. and sasuke... i wont stop until your life is a living hell."

when i came out the classroom i caught sasuke outside and yelled at him to hold on.. when i saw him stop and turn around, i saw that idiotic smirk of his plastered on his face. i ran up to him and saw sasuke's eyes widen when he saw my fist flying up towards his face. i then punched him to the ground. and spat on his face. sasuke cringed from the punch and spit on his face.. " you know your too late now right" he said. i got angry because i had no idea what he was talking about.. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FOOLISH LITTLE BOY??!!" I yelled out of anger.. " Sakura.. she's moving you know and she wont be coming back.. at least until she's ready." to say i was even more angry and sad was a understatement. i was a dead person still alive. " She also said that she wasnt mad that she actually understands." he said i tried to calm down thinking he was talking about that she understood that this was all just some miss understanding. but when sasuke said " don't get too relieved you dont even know what I've telling her yet.. 'chuckle' i told her that when you where going out with her u were goin out with ino at the same time. and that you were just using her for sex. and that you didn't love her at all" i spoke too soon my rage came back " WHAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU TOLD HER THAT.. THAT.. LIE!!!!"

"Yea i did.. you should've seen her face she was so depressed. but then she was thinking i guess, and then when she looked up and told me that you where the only thing she had left here and that since you don't love her at all, she's moving to lightning country brother.. when she was speaking her face was so void of any emotion it was kinda scary.." sasuke told me. 'was i really just the only thing she had here?' A tear drop fell from my face. "I hate you little brother so.. this is goodbye now.." i took out a gun and saw sasuke's eyes widen with fear and preparation.

But sadly before i could take my brothers life i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend just shook his hand and took the gun out of my hand. he told me " Itachi what do you think your doing?! About to kill the only blood family you have left?!! what.. what has gotten into you?" i told deidara the story.. i was watching silently as his face changed from different kind of emotions.. from happiness from speaking of sakura.. then sadness.. then.. anger towards me.. but then i explained to him what sasuke had told her and that it was a lie. so his rage got directed towards sasuke..

From the scary murderous intent face and aura of deidara, sasuke cowered in fear. Deidara said " don't worry were not gonna waste bullets on people who are as low as you are.. how could you do that to your brother? he was finally happy with his life.. living with the girl he loved since.. FOREVER!! But no you just couldn't stand to see him happy? How about seeing sakura happy huh? Well at least if you love her as much as you claim you would love to just see her smiles and see her happy. Not making her miserable by having her witness her boyfriend of 10 YEARS cheating on her huh!!' 'just.. just.. give up on her she obviously just loves itachi and i think it'll always stay that way all her life.. I've seen these too together its like their soul mates like they were made for each other. you know.. sasuke if you promise never to hurt sakura or itachi.. I wont kill you.. but.. if you even dare to cross me... I WILL END YOUR LITTLE PATHETIC LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Deidara yelled.. I turned my head to look at sasuke. he has his face looking at the ground, and just nodded his head and said " i-i- p-promise.." you would've never known he was crying if you didnt hear the quiver in his voice, the shaking of his shoulders. And the clear tears running down his face.

Deidara is such a good friend. He always knows just the right thing to say or do.. Hes just saying all of this for 2 reasons.

#1: He loves sakura a lot.. she's just like a little sister to him..

#2: He hates seeing sakura :mad :sad :depressed :lonely

#3: He knows sasuke is scared of him because of what he did

to one of his friends Gaara.

So technically he's really just sticking up for sakura. but he has his moments when caring about others that are close to him..

Me and deidara walked away from sasuke when we were walking, deidara was walking towards my house because he thought thats where i was going but i was walking towards my hopefully still girlfriend's house.. Deidara seemed to notice this because he just stopped walking. He turned to me and said " Itachi.. i know you really love her and.. that.. you want to explain to her what happened before she moves but.. i think this is for the best." he told me with sad eyes. I ripped my gaze away from him and just stared at the ground.. " Deidara.' "hm..??" ' how do you actually think this is for the 'best' "?

I could feel his stare boring into my actual soul, so i decided to meet his lingering gaze with my own.. i started to look up and saw his eyes glazed over with his thoughts..

" Man.. this is hard to explain but.. i know she just needs time to get over all this.. Itachi.. trust me when she gets back I'm sure she'll still love you.. even though i know her mind will be telling her to move on .. her heart will tell her to just keep holding on.." I looked up at his eyes seeing so much knowledge of knowing saukra will still keep loving me.. even after a few years..

" U really think so?''

"..."

"..."

".. I know so.." Then he smiled that reassuring smile that anyone can tell he was true to his words..

So a sakura moved and Itachi was still depressed but with the help of her friends he is starting to move on.. But deep down he just knows that if he just sees her angelic face again,.. he would fall head over heels for her all over again..

**(authors note: itachi is 17 sakura 15 deidara 17 sasuke 16**

**oh yes SNAPSHOT TIME!!!!**

**Snap Shot: Itachi Uchiha: 17 years old right now, long raven hair, tied up in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Has his bangs in layers. Blue-black eyes but has red eyes with his contacts on. muscular but not over muscular. plays electric guitar. favorite color's black and crimson red. Has a little brother who he hates named Sasuke. Has or HAD a girlfriend named Haruno Sakura.**

**Snap Shot: Deidara: 17 years old right now, long blond/golden hair in a messy high pony tail, with small bangs on his forehead. (but not all in the middle like in the side.) Has blue eyes, lean a little muscular but not much, but is still fit and strong. plays the drums. Favorite color is blue and purple. has a little brother who is a pain and a loud mouth "NARUTO" as he likes to yell. And a cool calmer older brother. who he despises but admires Demyx.**

**Snap Shot: Sasuke Uchiha: 16 years old right now, raven hair sticking upwards in the back of his head, and long chin length hair framimg his face. Plays piano, and can sing a little. ( not as good as Axel) Is lean, a little muscular. OH has black-blueish eyes. Favorite color is navy blue, black and white. Has a big brother that he hates named Itachi. LOVES Sakura haruno, and used to follow her like a lost puppy until she started going out with his older brother Itachi... )**

**IN PRESENT TIME**

**3 YEARS AFTER SAKURA**

**MOVED**

**Itachi's Pov**

Me Deidara and Sasuke were walking towards the movies until Sasuke bumped Into this guy with a Blue electric guitar, dirty blond hair and blue eyes.. I don't know why but he looked like he was familiar... Deidara seemed to know him because his eyes widened. The guy didnt seem to notice him, but only glared at Sasuke. " Big Brother?.." The guy looked over at Deidara and his eyes widened.. " Deidara?" he asked.. Deidara nodded his head quickly. The guy's eyes softened from their glaring state and took Deidara into his arm and was hugging him then ruffled his hair..

"COUGH.. COUGH" i cleared my throat to get their attention. Everyone looked. " excuse me but who are you guys??" i asked. my couriosity taking control.. " oh..OH!! Im sorry my name is Demyx Deidara's older brother..! nice to meet u..??" "Itachi..." " oh hey itachi who's the other guy??." " Im sasuke .. Itachi's little brother.." " oh hey" " ..Im cloud." A boy with spiky blond hair and hazel eyes said.. ". And I'm Axel.." Another guy with red long but spiked hair guy with piercings on every inch on both of his ears, two tear drop tattoo's under each of his eye socks, but only a centimeter more lower. Also a eyebrow piercing with two studs.. He just spelled trouble..

".. we're in a band called 'The Prodigy'. with my girl and but the 'lead singer' went to buy a drink at the store, she should be out by now i would want you guys to meet her.. " Axel said. " Sure ok then!!" Deidara exclaimed. " I always wanted to see you guys lIve but nobody from here could ever get to you guys concerts.. ha ha" ".. And we never saw your lead singer before.." ".OH you guys would just love her. she's like a sister i never had.. because sadly i only have brothers.. hehehe.." Demyx said.. " and you guys just sadly missed our two song concert we had about an hour b4.. the fans wouldn't leave us only so sakura told them we'll give them a concert.." their eyes widened when cloud said sakura . "what color is her hair and eyes??."sasuke curiously asked. "She has p- " HERE SHE COMES NOW!!" Axel yelled and pointed..

What me sasuke and deidara saw made our eyes widen with excitement. I saw **MY**Sakura and she looked really hot! She had long waist lentgh pink hair in long curls. She has a eyebrow piercing like Axel's and a piercing above the top left corner of her mouth.. Also she had a earring in the top of her right ear..Had a crimson shirt that cuts of 1cm below her belly button, that showed her back, with white designs. Some white skinni jeans, with crimson colored suspenders hanging in the back. and red and white converses.. To me she really developed well. She was the definition of sexy. All my feelings that i had for her came rushing back to me and my heart started beating with anticipation and love.

But it didn't seem like she saw us though. She threw her can of soda in the garbage can, and walked right passed us.. more importantly me..

What hurt more was when she went and gave Axel a passionate kiss on the lips.. then turned to the others and said ".. OK guys i got my drink can we go now?." Axel just smiled down at her cuteness and gave her a peck on the lips.. that made me boil with anger and jelousy. " Hold on there Saki we can't leave yet because we need you to meet these people here" he said indicating us. Sakura turned around and we saw her eyes widen with.. realization, happiness.. and what was that? love maybe?

"This is- ".. Baby i know who they are!!" sakura shirked in happiness!! " Dei-kun!! Sasuke-kun!! ... Itachi-san.." she said my name all sad.. I was sad that she called me 'itachi-san' instead of "ITA-KUN' like she always used to say.. but i haven't explain to her yet of what really happened so why would she.. And... anyways.. she's all happy with **AXEL **now.. i said his name with hate, jealousy,and anger.

" Saku you know these people?" asked cloud. " Yes..! dei-kun is like a brother to me!! Sasuke-kun is like my close friend!! and Itachi-San was... my ex that i told you guys about?" cloud Axel and demyx all looked at her with questioning eyes. " ... You know the guy i explained to you as.. '**The Uchiha'**.. " ' ... she told them what happened? and she called me '**THE UCHIHA**?!!' to say Cloud and Demyx were angry and mad was true.. but if you look at Axel he looks like he's gonna kill..!!

".. saki-tenshi.. " Axel said

"...."

".. is this REALLY**that ****guy?" **Axel asked

''.. yes.." Sakura replied

' oh im so in for it now..' i thought. Just as i thought that Axel pounced on me and started punching and kicking me.. ' yea i was right..'

' omg what do i do?!!' Sakura thought. ".. A-a-xel j-j just stop already!!." Sakura yelled. Axel stopped got up and walked over to a crying Sakura... " .. I'm so sorry baby..You know how i get when im angry.." Axel said while kissing her and comforting her.. I got pissed i wanted to be him! i-i wanted to be the one to who kissed her and held her.!! ' Ive got to get her back some how...'


	3. Realizing and Past experiences

**Sakura's Pov**

After i stopped crying on Axel, Sasuke invited all of us to his house. " Ok we'll go! Thanks for inviting us. We're so happy!! **Right guys**?!" I gave my boys '**the'** evil glare. They saw the glare and all i heard was.

"of course babe." **Axel**

"Suuureee" **Demyx**

"... I suppose." **Cloud!**

" You see we're all so excited.. Hehe." I said lamely.

"So tonight at 7:30, right?" Demyx asked. " Yea be there or be **square**." Sasuke said.

"......." everyone except..

".. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**(5 mintues later)**

AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Me and Demyx slaped hands. ".. that was a **good** one!" Demyx exclained.. " HAHA.. Oh **the** irony, the Sasuke Uchiha - Mr."Cool and Calm" saying the all so famous '**quote'**!! 'deep sigh..' good times good times.."

I whiped away a fake tear. "... Saki your weird!.. But thats why i love you!!" Axel said.

" AAwwwww!! I heart you too hun!!" I gave him a **long** passionate kiss. From the corner of my eye I saw Itachi glaring at Axel with hate and.. jealousy?

But why would** HE** be **JEALOUS**?! Sasuke said he never loved me.. But then I saw Itachi turn his gaze towards me and his eyes showed.. care?.. passion?.. and.. **love**? I don't know what to think about it.

Maybe Sasuke was wrong and he **did** love me. I'm so confused!! Wait a sec!! Didn't Sasuke tell me that he loves me and that he'll **stop** me from ever loving anyone other then him?! That BASTARD! It's all coming to me!

**Flash Back**

**Sakura's Pov**

_I walked to my locker and noticed Sasuke following me.. AGAIN!! He's always stalking me!! Arrghh!!_

_" Ok Sasuke-kun... why are you always following me?!" I tried to sound calm but me and calm don't mix well._

_" Ummm.. It's nothing.. Sorry i've bothered you Sakura-chan." I turned around quickly. " Sasuke come here." He came quickly. 'Obident child huh?' I thought highly amused. " I just wanted to know why your always following me. You don't bother me at all.!" I smiled at him, and Isaw him blush._

_"..... I just follow you around because.. I just love you ALOT, and i've noticed many guys looking at you with lustful eyes and I don't want anything happening that you don't like.." He replied shyly._

_" AAWWW! Sasuke-kun that's sweet. But why do you need to hide? Why don't you just stay by my side?"..._

_" Because.. everytime i see you its like my whole world stops and its only you and me and nothing else matters, but when you turn in my direction i freeze up and just hide.. So will you go out with me?"_

_He looked at me, his eyes filled with hope that i'd say yes. I just didn't have the heart to say no so I said " Umm.. suure Sasuke-kun." His eyes lite up with happiness. He grabbed me and kissed me with so much passion, and i kissed back._

**_~ 1 Month later ~_**

_Me and Sasuke lay down making out on his bed. Sasuke's hands were on every inch of my body. He took off my shirt and then pants. " Hey!! Why am I the only one losing clothes?!" I yelled. I saw Sasgay smirk._

_" So eager, aren't we? 'chuckle' ."_

_' he sure came out of his shell' I thought._

_Sasuke took off his shirt showing some muscles. I blushed, he smirked. " Like what you see?" I just nodded like a dummy. He started kissing my neck and making love marks._

_I heard him mumble " you're mine.." He lifted me up and un-clappsed my bra. When he looked down, I saw him blush 5 shades of red. I decided to have fun and tease the poor boy._

_".. Mmmm.. Sasuke-KUUUNN.. Like what YOU see hm?" I stretched out the -kun and you. He nodded his head vigoriously. " Those will be mine in a second.. heh." Before I knew it he lached himself on me of my breast._

_Sucking and licking the bud, while massaging the other. I moaned really loudly. Before he could do anything else, I flipped him over and slid down his pants along with his boxers._

_' Wow.. he's pretty big.. But.. I've seen BIGGER.. hmm.' I lowered my head down and began pleasuring his member with my hot mouth and tounge.. " Ahhh! S-SAKURA!!" He pushed my head down lower to the point I was about to gag. I heard Sasuke groan in bliss before he released his seed and cummed into my awaiting mouth.._

_".. Mmmm. Sasuke-kun, you taste real good." Sasuke blushed and pushed my shoulders down as to lower me on the bed then climb on top of me._

_He whispered " Arigato Sakura.. Hmm. I always wondered what you tasted like." I blushed 10 shades of red. " Well, we'll just have to see hmm?" He stated. Inodded stupidly. Sasuke pushed down my panites and slid two fingers into my wet core._

_My back arched in pleasure. He started pumping in and out slowly. " Mmmmm.. Sasuke-kun! Faster!" I yelled at him, pulling on his spiked hair._

_He complied, went faster and added another finger. "AAHHH!!! Sasuke.. Sasuke!" I cummed on his hand and saw him lower his head, stick his tounge out and lap out my cum. I blushed seeing this. " ... Sakura-chan.. you taste delicious.." he said._

_Just before he could slip himself into me the bedroom door flew open!!!_

**_Author's note:_****_ hehehe suspense! lol but yea i made Sasga-uke say the 'famous' quote. lol I didn't want Sasuke to have all his satisfaction, so I made some_one_ interupt. People I didn't make this a Itasaku fic for nothing!!! 'hint. hint.' lol I wonder who the person who opened the door and ruined the moment is. Remember their in the 'Uchiha's House' . ' hint. hint. double hint.' Please review! :)_**

_**~ sakuita**_


	4. How it all started and game on

**RECAP**

_Sasuke was about to stick it in me when the door flew open!!!._

**OK STORY CONTINUED!!**

_"Little brother." Itachi nods. "Mother and father are almost here. Take this weeks whore awa-" he said, but then he saw it was Sakura. Sakura eeped and fell off the bed._

_"ITACHI!" his brother yelled in fury "GET OUT!"_

_"Hn." Itachi said as he stared where Sakura was, feeling his heart break._

_Itachi looks coldly at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Take her away, do not get her caught by mother and father." -smirk- "especially since they've already caught me with her" with that he shut the door and his smirk fell off. In its place was a look of utter sadness 'Sakura...why...why my **brother**...'_

_He walks down stairs into the living room, and can feel the tears burning behind his eyes threatening to fall. But he wipes them away, he was about to get up and head to his room when he heard the back door slam shut._

_Itachi turns his head to see that Sakura just left. "BEEP" he hears his mother's car horn beeping signaling she came back from doing the groceries. Sasuke comes rushing downstairs trying to look decent. His blood is boiling just thinking why he was trying to look that way from what he was doing before._

_Itachi starts glaring at Sasuke and Sasuke just smirks back at him._

**_Mikoto's pov ( Itachi's mother lol)_**

_I just came back from doing the groceries when i saw a flash of pink around the corner jumping the gate. I wonder who could that be? Sakura? I haven't seen her since her and Itachi broke up. Wonder what shes doing here. Maybe she's getting back with itachi? But then why would she have to run?_

_I turn the engine of the car off, get out of the car and walk in the house to see Itachi glaring at Sasuke, while Sasuke looks really tired and smug. I wonder what has happened since i was gone._

**_Sakura's pov_**

_Wheww . That was close! Lucky i left before Mikoto saw me with sasuke. I wonder what she would've thought if she would've seen me in bed with sasuke. 'sigh' she would've thought i was a whore... But then again Mikoto was a very understanding person._

_And what about itachi? He looked really sad when he saw me with sasuke. I really still do love him. But if i loved him why am i with sasuke. 'sigh.' i really am a whore aren't i? Maybe i should just call it off with sasuke. hmm later im going back and im going to try and talk with itachi-kun and get things right between us._

**_End of sakura's pov_**

**_Later that day_**

_Sakura was walking toward itachi and sasuke's house, when she saw Mikoto in the front lawn planting flowers. She stopped but then began to approach her._

_**Mikoto's pov**_

_I was too busy gardening to realize anything that was happening around me. I looked down to see a shadow looming over me._

_I looked up to see the face of sakura. " Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing around here?" i asked curiously._

_" Oh nothing just came by to say hello... Andtotalkwithitachi-kun" She said the last part very quickly._

_"Huh? I didn't quite catch that. Mind saying it a little slower?." I said amused._

_"sigh'.. I said i just came by to say hello.. and to speak with itachi." she said with a cute little blush on her face._

_"OH my dear no need to be shy now! He's inside reading his little novel that he enjoys so much. hehe" i told her._

_"Thanks Mikoto-chan!" she said in her sweet voice._

_" Anytime Sakura-chan.. By the way are you planning to.. you know.. get back with tachi-chan?"_

_They're she goes again blushing as bright as a tomato._

_" Umm.. Yea im going to try." she says shyly._

_"Aww!! yea! i always thought you guys were so cute together!" i said childishly._

_"But don't just sit around here talking to me. Go get your man back!" i said._

_"Ok i'll see you in a few!' she said while running into the house._

_Oh how i wish to be young and in love again. I sighed dreamily._

**Itachi's pov**

_I sat here on my bed bored reading a dumb book im not actually really paying attention to. No matter what i do, my thoughts just keep going back to sakura with my little brother.. in bed._

_How that little squirt is going to pay! Urghh! But why did she have to pick my brother! Gosh Sakura you really do hate me don't you. 'sigh' I can feel the tears threatening to fall just by thinking this but i held them back._

_"I'm going to go take a shower." i said to no one. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and thought it was sasuke since my mother was still outside. I got up and was about to pull the shirt over my head when i heard knocking on my door._

_I took off my shirt and slamed the door open, about to yell in sasuke's face when i saw the love of my life there looking towards the ground, acting shy._

_"Um hi itachi-kun." She said shyly. She put_ _**-kun** in the end of **my** name! That has to mean she still likes me. 'Or it could be just her **toying** with your heart' a voice in my head told me. I got depressed again at the thought of that._

_"Hey Sakura. Shouldn't you be with your **new** boyfriend sasuke." i said my little brothers name in utter disgust._

_She looked up with shock written on her face, but then her face hardened. "Look itachi. I just came here so we can path things up between us. You don't have to get all grumpy about it and put **sasuke**in this conversation. Im not here to talk about me and sasuke,... im here to talk about **me** and **you**. You now if there still is a me and you." she started off strong but then she got shy towards the end._

_'Is there still a me and you.. hmm. of course there is i **never** stopped loving you.' i thought now if only i can say that to her face._

_"There is.. but only if you want it to be." i said slyly._

_I didn't expect her to fling her arms around me and hug me so tight._

_"Of course i want their to still be a us! I love you itachi-kun!!" she said happily._

_She leaned up and gave me a very passionate kiss. I felt a warm tingling feeling run through my heart. I feel so happy that i have the love of my life back in my arms. I can feel her about to pull back. She must have thought i didn't love her since i was just standing their shocked._

_She pulls back and says sorry, looking all so sad._

_I wrap my arms around her little waste and lower my head down until i felt her shiver because of my hot breath on her ear. And i said "don't be.. i love you too and i always had" i whispered in her ear._

_I pull back to see her beautiful face smiling up at me, and she said " Tachi-kun, lets never break up again. promise?" she held up her little pinkie. God she was so adorable. I played along with her childish game and wrapped my larger pinkie around her smaller one. " I promise, love."_

_I swooped down a gave her a kiss she's never gonna forget anytime soon. I reached for the door nob behind her and closed the door.. stupid me forgot to **lock** it._

_I led her towards the bed and broke the kiss, beginning to leave hot kisses along her neck. I started sucking on a part of her neck then gave it a little nip. She moaned at the feel of it._

_"You like this **my** little cherry?" i whispered seductively by her neck._

_"mmm. yeess!" she moaned out._

_"good, then you'll **love** this."i told her_

_I kissed my way down her toned stomach to the hem of her shorts. I gave her navel a long lick while she moaned. Teasing her i ran my tongue up and down her belly. "ITACHI!" she screamed my name. I kissed my way up her body till i reached her lips._

_I pressed my lips against hers while i caressed her soft face, and she running her hands through my hair. I nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and i let my tongue slid in. We were making out like crazy fighting for domanice when the need for air made me pull back._

_I kissed my way down the valley of her breast and took off her shirt. The sight that was behold left me blushing. Even though i saw her nude before, i can never stop blushing at the sight of her beautiful set of breasts._

_"I-itachi, can you quit staring at me like that." she said blushing. I snapped out of it and gave her a smirk. " fine but you know i love drinking in your beauty." i chuckled. She just pouted, and leaned up and gave me a quick peck. I bended over to un-hook her bra when the door opened and then came sasuke's annoying voice._

_" Itachi mom said she left some gro-" we both turned our heads to look at him. Heh i gave him a smirk and said. " What **you **staring at?" my smirk widened._

_I could see his rage through his eyes. He was always such a easy person to read._

_"Itachi! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! SAKURA'S **MY**GIRL!" and anger apparently he charged at me trying to land a punch while my back was turned. I gave him a sharp back kick to his stomach and he was sent sprawling to the floor._

_I stood up and put the covers over sakura._

_" What do i think **IM** doing? What do you think **YOUR**doing?! Coming in my room without permission, AND coming in while i was obviously busy with **MY** girlfriend!" i yelled back._

_"**Your** girlfriend what are you talking about?! You saw** us **together sakura's **my**girlfriend you bastard!!" sasuke yelled._

_"Tell him sakura, tell him your with me." i looked towards her calming my voice down._

_"I-i'm s-sorry sasuke but i love itachi-kun. Yes im with **him**." She said quietly at first. But then she became sure of herself and said it proudly._

_"What how can you do this to me sakura?! What about everything we had?!" sasuke said looking as if he's about to cry._

_"Im so sorry sasuke.' sakura said standing up reaching for her shirt and pulling it on. Then she walked towards me and took my hand. ' but im with itachi-kun now and there's **nothing**you can do about it." sakura told him._

_Sasuke looked down towards the floor and mumbled " yes there is.. i promise im not letting you be happy with anyone BUT ME!" he said getting up and running towards the door slaming it behind him._

_I finally spoke up and said " don't worry about him sakura-chan. You got me to protect you ok babe." i told her lovingly._

_She let go of my hand and walked towards my large window and opened my curtains._

_" You promise ita-kun?"her voice was below a whisper but i caught it. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms protectively around her waist._

_"... I promise Saku-chan." I kissed her cheek and we just stared at the sunset in each others embrace._

**AN:(wow sorry if the last part was too cliche lol.)**

**End Flashback (finally lol)**

**In present time still in sakura's pov**

As i remembered that i couldn't help but smile. Itachi really was a caring man maybe i was wrong with my actions of running away.. I'll never regret doing it though because i met people who really care for me like Axel, Cloud and even Demyx. He may always bug me but he's like a brother to me.

We were walking on our way to itachi and sasuke's house and i was staring at everybody. My gaze finally laid on itachi. Oh how i missed his eyes the way they sparkled every time we were together. His absolutely **hot**body! OOOhh how i can just stare at it all day. His horse but velvet like voice so low and loving. And lastly his **lips**.. his lips are just oh so perfect. The way he used to kiss me and the way he said "i love you" all coming from those perfect set of lips. I found myself gazing at those lushes lips just begging to be touched. I felt myself longing to kiss him and hear him say i love you again. How i love him so, but we can't be together, because he cheated on me and i swore to my self i'll never love or be with him ever again. He probably has a girlfriend now.. My heart started hurting just thinking of him with another women. But why am i worrying about this? I have Axel now, he loves and cares for me.. But deep down i know that.. he'll never be itachi.

I snapped out of it when i realized itachi had looked up and found me staring at his **lips**. I looked into his eyes to see amusement.. heh so he really doesn't love me anymore and he's giving me the dam smirk.

Before i looked away i saw his expression change to that one of love and his smirk turned into a small loving smile. My eyes widened i couldn't believe my eyes he really is in love with me. I look back at him and smile. I mouth the words 'i love you' to him. And i see his eyes widen with shock, but then they return back to normal. Before i got to see what he was about to say i was dragged away by Demyx, to see this guitar shop that caught his interest.

" Come on sakura**-kun**lets go!" demyx said amused.

".... WHAT?! **-KUN**?! IM A **GIRL**YOU ASS!" i yelled at him.

" hehe i was just joking lets just go please i wanna see the guitars and see if their worthy." he said all cocky.

'sigh' " fine fine lets go demyx-**chan**. heh yea i said it whatcha going do about it?. demyx-**chan**." i teased him.

"hmp! whatever ok you got me back, lets just go!" he said. The next thing i knew i was in the shop infrount of a dark red electric guitar.

"Eh that guitar looks alright but its too plain for it to match your beauty.. but then again what can match your beauty? The answer?.. nothing." Itachi whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see itachi looking deeply into my eyes. I looked around looking if anybody is watching but they were all looking at different things.

I looked back at itachi to see his face only inches away from my face and eyes closed. I blushed and he closed the distance kissing me for the first time in 3 years. I could feel his arms tightning around me as if saying ''**please **kiss me back.'' And so.. i did. But then i felt him _smirk_, and i thought he was just toying with me. Like he knew i would fall head over heels in love with him again and just let him hold me and kiss me.

I pulled back abrutally and slapped him **hard** on his face.

"You fucking bastard! How can you just toy with my heart **again**? I thought you still loved me, but i guess.. i was just fooling myself. You probably never loved me to begin with.. i-i.. _I HATE YOU_!" i told him in a harsh whisper.

I turned around quickly not letting him say anything and went to where axel was and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He turned around and said " whats wrong saki?" he asked looking concerned.

I shooked my head and said " nothing. Can't i just hug the man i** love**?" i asked him innocently.

"Hehe. Of course you can angel." he said. I leaned up and we kissed. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I looked from underneath his arms to see itachi with narrowed eyes, a face full of jealousy, while nursing his slightly red cheek. Now this time** i** was the one who smirked at **him**. Then i nested my face back into axel's chest.

**My lovers pov (aka itachi lol)**

When i was kissing sakura i tightened my hold on her, pleading with her to kiss me back. I had to know if what she said was true, if she really does still love me. I _hope_ she does.

Right when i was about to pull back i felt her kissing me back. I was so happy that i smiled into the kiss. When i was about to ask permission to enter her cavern, she pulled back harshly and smacked me so hard on my face my head turned the other way.

I was so confused as to why she slapped me. But before i could ask her she says "You fucking bastard! How can you just toy with my heart again? I thought you still loved me, but i guess.. i was just fooling myself. You probably never loved me to begin with.. i-i.. I HATE YOU!" she told me in a harsh must have thought i was **smirking**!

But then again before i could say anything she left towards where axel was. Curious i moved closer to be able to hear and see what they were doing. I saw her wrap her arms around him from behind. He turned around and said "what's wrong saki?" ooo i **hate** it when he calls her that! Makes me want to punch his face in.

I stayed quite to see what will happen. Sakura shook her head and said " nothing. Can't i just hug the man i **love**?" man she **loves**? She said she still **loves me**! arghh. "Hehehe. Of course you can angel." the bastard said. I saw her lean up and kiss. I turned my head, I don't like seeing **my** sakura kissing another man. It hurts too dam much.

They pulled apart and i looked back. I saw him hug her shoulders. I suddenly feel a sting in a part of my body? I reached up towards my cheek, but it wasn't hurting.. Then i realized the thing stinging was my heart.

Just when i was going to look somewhere else besides that heartwreching seen i saw sakura look up and towards my direction and smirk. What?! Was she trying to make me feel **jealous**?! Well its sure as hell _working_!

Hmm so she wants to play hard to get huh? Ok i see how it's going to be... Game on sakura..

_Game on..._

**_Authors note: Wheww! that took 4ever! i made it longer just for you guys! hmm so games on sakura? Hmp itachi's gonna try and make her jealous! wheeww even I can't wait to write it lol. So please tell me how im doing so far and please review!! You'll get a cookie! OH and Happy valentines day!!! 3_**

**_~sakuita_**


	5. Author's NOTE! URGENT

**Authors note:**_** Sorry guys for not updateing in a really LOOONNGGG time. Im still going to do this fic but i just need some ideas. If you have any PLEASEE tell me. lol PLus i already had the 5th chapter out but my laptop's recharger broke and i have to internet to put up the chapter. I also cant remember what i wrote. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. And I wont do that until i get atleast 5 more reviews. Thank you and sorry again! =]**_

_**~ Sakuita**_


	6. Getting steamed

AN: Sorry i took so long to update its that nobodies reviewing and I'm feeling that no one likes my story. I f i don't get at least 5 more reviews i MIGHT discontinue this fic... MIGHT! So if you like it then please review! =] OK so here's chapter 5!

**Title:**** What's right?**

**Summary:**

**Rated:**** M**

**Pairing:****ItaSaku**

**Author:****Sakuita**

Recap

Hmm so she wants to play hard to get huh? OK i see how it's going to be... Game on sakura..

Game on...

End recap

Story continued!

Chapter 5

Itachi's pov

I saw axel whisper something in sakura's ear and walk away.

"Dingg." i turned my head because i heard the sound of the door's bell.

To my surprise it was ino. I haven't seen her since sakura dumped me.

'hmm... ideas are forming..' i thought evilly.

I casually make my way over to ino and tap her on her shoulder since she was turned around.

She slowly turned and gasped reaal loud,

"ITACHI !!!!! HI !!" yep the whole store probably heard her.

I turn to see sakura staring over here, or more like glaring at the spot ino's at.

'Ha! That just makes the situation the more the better!' i thought evilly.

I turn back to ino and wrap my arms around her waist, and whisper in her ear " don't get any ideas just play along ok." she nodded her head yes.

I lead her over to the drum section, put her against the back wall and start to curl a loose strand of her hair on my finger. I see her blush and i roll my eyes, ' god! After all this time to get over me she still "loves" me! When will she understand that my heart Solly belongs to Sakura?'

I lean in closer and say " look ino, i need a favor. Up to one?" She looked at me questioningly and says "Eh, depends, why? What is it that you want?" She asks wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Pretend to be with me so sakura would get jealous and come back to me." i told her as if we were just talking about the weather.

"Sakura?.. OH! OH HELLS NO! I- mmmmpph!" i covered her mouth with my hand. "Can you at least WHISPER! This is supposed to be a .ET!" i hissed.

"Oh.. yea as i was saying, no! I will NOT get involved in this kind of thing anymore! I can tell i already caused her ENOUGH pain!" Ino whispered feeling sorry for Sakura.

"Anyway, if i did what would I get out of it? hmm.." Ino whispered suggestively.

"Yea, I don't think so.. I don't know, what do you want?" i asked her. I saw her smirking evilly , 'Oh no don't tell me she wants- " i want you!" she said poking her finger at my chest then dragging her finger up and down my chest.

"NO! You mean sex?! I don't think so." i said looking at her as if she was insane.

"Oh well than suit yourself." the devil said evily walking away slowly. I sighed and grabbed her wrist and forcefully dragging her back.

"How about only kissing, holding hands, and hugging. That's ALL." i told her. She raised her eyebrow and said " Oh yeah? Then give me a kiss right now.. with sakura looking." she said demandingly.

I look out of the corner of my eye to see indeed sakura pretending to look at a guitar when really all her attention is on us. I look back at ino and sigh. "Fine.." i tell her.

'Anyway this is the perfect way to get sakura to realize her feelings for me.'

I lean forward and crash my lips onto ino's.

**Sakura's Pov**

"Dinngg!!" I whipped my head around to see a familiar looking blonde haired girl in the doorway walking towards the clothing area. Not paying much mind to it i turn back around to gaze at the guitars. That's until I heard it..

"ITACHI !!! HI !!" I turn my head quickly to where the loud annoying screech came from that blonde chick. I see itachi next to her.. Does he know this blonde?

That's when i realized why she looked so familiar. She was that blonde bimbo that tore me and itachi apart! What is **she** doing here?!

I start to glare over there when i saw itachi wrap his arms around her and whisper something in her ear, the lead her towards the drum section.

'Exactly what is he trying to do?' i thought curiously.

He forced her to the back wall and started curlying her hair around his finger. My glare intensified 5 fold!

"OH HELLS NO! I-'' that girl never got to finish because itachi whispered something i couldn't hear in her ear. That seemed to calm her down.

I decided to move closer so i can get a better view and be in ear shot. I was waiting patiently for anything to happen but suddenly itachi swooped down and crashed his lips against ino in a bruising kiss.

That's when i lost it...

A/N: Hehehe!! If you wanna know what happens next then please review!!! =] And sorry it took so long for me to update, my Internets not working. lol It just started working now. And if my laptop Internet STILL don't work then i'll just put it up on my house computer. Remember please REVIEW!! =]

~Sakuita


	7. Beginning of a long day

Recap

.. And that's when I snapped.

End Recap

Chapter 6:  _"Beginning of a Long day."_

Sakura's Pov

I decided to go up to him to find out exactly what's going on here.

'How can he come hold me so tightly, and kiss me so passionately when he has this.. this.. _**HOE **_right here?!'

I walked up to their still kissing forms and tapped itachi on the shoulder. He brakes the kiss and turns around. I could've

_sworn_ I saw a smirk crawl onto his face but dissapear as soon as it appeared.

"Yes? Can we help you, Sakura-_chan_?" Itachi says, with that deep alluring husky but sexy voice of his.

"Uh.. yeah, I see you'r back together with _Ino-san _(bitch) again." I put on a fake smile to hide the feelings

of depression and anger inside me. itachi looks at ino then back at me and says,

"Back? What do you mean? We've been together for 6 years now." he says with a confused smile on his face.

I mentaly freaked out and threw a tantrum while i kept my poker face on the outside.

"Oh? I never knew you've two been together for that long. Since what date, you know year?" I ask them sneakily.

They have a look of hesitation and discomfort. I saw itachi lightly nug Ino suspiciously before she answered.

"Heh since August 15. 2003." She says with a disgustingly sweet fake smile. I let that date run in my mind for a while until it finally registered. I could feel my eyes widen in shock, hurt, betrayl and greif. Why you ask?

Because that's the same exact date me and itachi first started going out..

It hurts so much to realize your boyfriend (well **ex**) has been cheating on you since the very beginning.

I look at itachi's eyes for any sign of lies, but his face is blank with nothing but anticipation in his eyes. But for what?

Anticipation to see me burst out in tears? Or maybe to wait for me to run back into his arms and beg for him to take me back?

Oh no..

It is not going down like that. I will not let him take advantage of my poor fragile heart again.. No.. not like last time..

If this is all real or if this is just a game to him then.. well..

_Let the games begin_....

_**(Haha im evil like that. But do you get how this all clicks? XD )**_

**Itachi's P.o.v. **** (**_**since he started kissing the pig. lol)**_

I heard footsteps rapidly approach from behind us and hoped it was my sweet Sakura-chan.

i waited for her to rip me away from this sluty pig _**(sorry, just had to put that! Haha XP ) **_or something as drastic,

but all i felt was a soft but urgent tap on my shoulder.

'Whatever but finaly i definetly need some mouth wash after this!

She tastes and smells like _mud_!' _**(lmfaoooo!! Couldn't resist! Sorry again for Ino-bashing. =D )**_

"Yes? Can we help you, Sakura-_chan_?" I rudely imphasize her name when i fully turn around.

A full blown smirk about to blow onto my face, until I catch what im doing.

"Uh.. yeah, I see you'r back together with _Ino-san_ again." her angelic voice spat out her name like as if just saying her name was poison itself. She then trys to fool me with a fake innocent smile. Although she looks beautiful smiling whether real or fake,

I perfer her warm real smile the best.

"Back? What do you mean? We've been together for 6 years now." I put on a fake smile to see what her reaction will be.

Her eyes widened a little, but she had a very good poker face on.

"Oh? I never knew you've two been together for that long. Since what date, you know year?" She asks trying her best in being polite. I completely froze on the inside. 'Damn her for being so smart! Why couldn't she just be gorgeous?!

But Nooo she just _**HAD**_ to be the perfect example of beauty and brains! 'sigh' I guess that's just one of the many reasons why i love her _**so **_much.' I nug pig lightly for her to say something since she hasen't said one damn word yet. She fidgets before saying,

"Heh since August 15. _2003_." Pig says cheerfully. Though I didn't pay much mind to what she said, not knowing what damage

it's done to sweet Sakura-chan. I stare at her waiting for tears or any other kind of reaction to happen.

Her eyes widen in the slightest,

'Well that's atleast something! Must've took her brain some time to comprehend the date Ino said.

What date did she say anyways? Hmm..'

Then suddenly Sakura's expression changed from blank to all these different emotions!

:Pain, hurt, shock, and_** BETRAYAL**_?!

'What date did the _hog_ say?!' I thought angrily. I never would want to intentionally hurt my angel.

_**(lmaoo hog! lol) **_Then all those mixed emotions evaporated to be replaced by acceptance.

'Oh no.. Sorry pig, you're in in the cage for you!' _**(Hahaha lol. I am totally dissin' ino sorry lol.)**_

"Sakura! Common' we're leaving if you don't hurry we're going without without you!" Demyx's voice boomed from the shops doorway.

I look through the frounts windows to see everyone waiting outside.

"Coming hold on will ya?!" Sakura yelled back while rolling those beautiful jade eyes before turning back to me.

"You heard the girl, we're leaving. So hurry up Uchiha and finish your business" _**My**_ cherry said irriated.

"Oh, you guys have to leave? Well that's ok since I came here to- "Ok then bye pi-Ino."

I hurridely fix my mistake. Turn around and unwillingly kiss the living bacon on her cheeck.

_**(Lmaoo "bacon" thats a new one. I swear i think that was the last time i 'dissed' her. lol)**_

Pig walks away and I turn back to see Sakura glaring at the floor.

"Huh, jealous of a little kiss I see.. Don't worry hun, you'll always be my number one."

I tell her as i lift her chin, wink at her then give her a sweet innocent peck on the cheek.

I pull back to see a tint of pink on her cheeks. "Get away from me!" She screams weakly, trying to move away from me.

"But why? - I step forwards and embrace her- You know you love it when i kiss you." I seductively whisper in her ear,

sucking and nipping at the lobe. Pulling back to check that the blush had deepened to a scarlet red.

"You perv! You're not allowed to do that! We both have girl/boy friends now." She mumbles.

' Oh great, keep reminding me of pig and the bastard!' I mentaly sighed and walked past her softly whispering,

"I wish we didn't." I turn back around just to meet surprise filled jade eyes.

"What's so shocking?" I ask. She fidgets and hangs her head down answering,

"Nothing, nothing, lets get going!" She says cheerfully, taking my hand and practically dragging me out the store.

Our fingers are still intertwined as we exit the shop. Before Axel turned around I noticed Sakura look down at our hands

then hesigntingly drop our hands.

'Well atleast she hesitated first.' I saw his eyes narrow suspicously before returning to normal

and his mouth streach into a wide grin.

'Oh here comes his chessy act again.' I thought distastefully.

**Sakura's P.o.v** (since itachi was whispering in her ear.)

"-You know you love it when I kiss you." he says whilie licking AND nipping my freakin' earlobe! Not that I don't enjoy this, but this is wrong! I can't let this happen.

But at the same time i can't bring myself to push him away.

"You perv! You're not allowed to do that! We both have girl/boy friends." I mumble the last part sadly. I watch itachi slowly walk past me whispering, " I wish we didn't." Or something similiar to that. He turns around and looks into my eyes. I walk forward, grab his hand and drag him to the frount saying,

"Let's get going." I tell him cheerfully. _**(Sorry if its not word for word or if i left anything out. DX ) **_

"I push open the door , walk out but quickly notice Axel quickly narrow his eyes at something between me and itachi. I look down to see our hands still _locked_ together.

'Damn. I didn't even realize! But.. he's hands are so big and warm.. _NO_! Sakura you can't think that way! Think about Axel and he's feelings. Yeah, Axel..'

I hesitatingly but quickly let go of his hand beforre anything looks more suspicious. I look up to see Axel out of his Ooc state and return to his wide grin. He begins walking towards us in long floor-eating strides. He finally reaches us and says,

"Finally you two! i was beginning to worry." he says worried with a concerned smile.

"Nope! All good. let's get going, eh." I tell the,. They both nod and we begin walking with the others to sasuke's house. Axel reaches for my hand and squeezes it softly. i look up at him and he gives me a weird look. 'What's wrong with him?' i ponder curiously.

I give him a strained smile of reasurance. 'sigh' 'this is just the beginning of a long day.' Both itachi and sakura thought.

_**.......To be continued...**_

_**Lol sike........**_

**- Time Skip- (At Sasuke's house)**

**Normal pov**

Everyone's all relaxing and talking until,

" Hey! I know , why don'tt we throw a pool party?!" Sasuke suggested pointing his thumb to

his 6 1/2 feet under ground pool.

""Cool, but one problem, " Sakura says.

"Yeah?.." Sasuke asks.

"We don't have bathing suits!"

"Hmmm.. Why don't the guys just swim in their boxers? While Sakura, you can use a pair of one

of my _'friends'_ suits?" Sasuke suggested again.

"urgh, I don't want to use someone's dirty - don't worry I washed it already." Sasuke interupted.

" 'sigh' I guess it's fine then." she sighs giving in.

"Yes! Everyone to the pool!" Deidara exclaims striping to his boxers, everyone following suit.

**Sakura's Pov**

I asked Sasuke where the room was, after I got directions I lingered downstairs to gaze

at itachi's well built and muscular body.

'What is that a _10 PACK _or something?!' it's true his body is so sexy even _**god**_ like!

Let me go upstairs before i start drooling. Or worse, get caught staring!'

I blush with embarrasment at the thought, hurried up stairs and slam the door open.

I stairs and slam the door open. I search around the room searching for the suit.

- 7 mintues later -

"Finally! Sasuke REALLY needs to clean his room!" I strip down and put on the bikini.

There's a full length mirrior and I look myself over. It's a green colored top sleeveless that ties around my neck.

A star that attaches the bikini top together between my breast, and two strings that connects from the bottom

of the star and you tie to your back,

For the bottoms were like really short green shorts with a gold star at the corner.

_**(The bikini color matches her eyes! =D)**_

I head down stairs and head to the pool. I walk out and hear all the talking suddenly stop and all eyes on me.

I was feeling self concious and began walking towards Axel, not looking at where i was going I tripped over something,

fell, and banged my head to the side of the pool's concret stairs.

'Ouch! Damn that hurted!' I saw feet racing towards me and people screaming my name in worry.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" I heard Axel and felt his strong arms pull me up in a bridal positionn.

"I'm taking you upstairs to rest ok?" he asks. I nod my head weakly. I close my eyes to rest and the next

thing i know i'm in a bed resting by myself. I get up to see a note saying :

_'Dear Sakura,_

_I left you some advil and a glass of water. _

_I'll be up there to check on you soon, get better._

_Love,_

_Axel 3_

'Aww.. How sweet of him.' I smell something and sniff myself.

"Damn! I reak! I better go shower." I get off the bed, strip off the bikini,

grab a towel and open the door that leads to the private bath room.

I slid open the door,

step in and turn the faucet on.

"Hmm.. Warm water is good." I grab some soap, wash my body then wash my hair.

As I rinse the soap off, i hear the bathroom dorr open.

'Must be Axel.' Suprisingly I also hear the shower door slid open. 'Hm.. Who cares i don't mind.'

I feel his now wet hands secure themselves around my waist and then his soft moist lips

start to plant sweet butterfly kisses up and down my neck leaving a trail.

"I new you would come." I say seductively. I rap my arms securely around his neck and

pull his head down, to see

soft silky_ raven _locks.

"Wha' the?" I turn around to see itachi's beautiful onyx eyes, and a sexy smirk on his face.

"Ahh! Itachi! What are you doing in here?!" I squealed. He chuckled half-heartedly and answered,

"I thought you were 'expecting' me Sakura-_**koi**_?" before i could say anything, my voice was caught in my throat

as i heard footsteps quickly approach the bath room.

Itachi must've not heard it since he was gripping the back of my neck

and staring at my lips slowly drawing me in.

I look into his eyes then lower my gaze down to his lips, momentairly forgetting

about Axel.

Our lips were 1 cm apart when there was knocking at the door.

"Sakura, it's me. Can i come in?"

Damn this really is the just the start of a really _**long**_ day.

_**-To be continued-**_ _(seriously this time. XP)_

_**A/N: WOooo this was the longest chapter by far! And im sooo proud of my self. **_

_**Please click the green button for trip to space. Lol or just to review! Pleasseee **_

_**review i worked hard on this and i want to hear ur opinions. XD Thanksz! =D **_


	8. Truth Revealed

_Recap_

_"Sakura, it's me. Can I come in?" Damn this really is the beginning of a long day._

_End Recap_

_Chapter 7 : "Truth Revealed"_

**Axel's Pov**

I came up from the party to check on Sakura-chan. I knock on the bedroom door waiting for a reply.

I didn't hear her answer me so I walked in to see the distangled sheets strewn on the floor. I was about to head back, hearing the shower running until I heard Sakura sounding like she was arguing with someone.

I press my ear against the door to try and hear the voice of the other person but it was all in vain.

I knock on the door and ask Sakura if i can come in. Suddenly I heard the voices stop before I heard her say,

"Um Yeah, Axel you can come in. But nothing perverted!"

I open the door chuckling,

"Sure sure I'll try but you know how hot you are Sakura-chan." I reply seductively.

I can see the blush on her face now, embrassesd and in denail.

"Che, stop flattering me Axel. You know I hate it, espeacilly since it reminds me of THOSE days." She says in a dark voice.

I can feel her heated glare through the shower door. I quickly stuttered out an apology and looked down in anger.

'She wouldn't have those dark depressing thought if it weren't for HIM breaking her heart intetionally or unintetionaly all those years ago.' I thought bitterly.

Wait, the only reason i came in here! I forgot.

"Hey Sakura," I started.

"Hm?"

"Was there another person in her with you before i came in ?" I hesigntingly ask her.

Moments passed before she answered akwardly,

"What the? What kind of question is that? Of course there was no one in here. Why.. Why do you ask anyways?" She asked me curious.

"Oh, no reason in particular, just thought I heard you talking, no more like arguing with some one, but maybe i'm just delosional." I tell her voice dripping in disbelief.

"Hmm. Maybe?" She teases me.

"You're not supposed to agree! MEany!" I fake cried running to the door childishly when i see her stick her head out the shower door.

Just before actually leaving the room I turn back towards her and say,

"By the way,.. nice tits." I run out the door, close it and just in time to see her blush and miss a bar of soap aimed at my head. I chuckle whole- heartedly before heading downstairs to wait till she's done.

**Sakura's Pov**

'I thought he'd never leave!' I thought to myself.

'I am just super lucky that there was another door out and itachi put his clothes on super speed. Man, sometimes I think he's so unhuman with his speed and his sexiness.' _**(No he's not a smexi vampire like Edward Cullen. XD )**_

I quickly finished rinsing and stepped out of the shower, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself. I can't stop thinking about what almost happened between Itachi and I. Was I almost going to kiss him?

I suppose i was.. Curse him With those dreamy dreamy midnight eyes that you can just get lost in, and those lucious sweet, tasty, sexy lip- NO! What am i thinking?! Bad Sakura you can't fall in love with him again!

But.. I think i already fell..

**Axel's Pov**

When I arrived downstairs I was immediatly stopped by someone. I looked up to see it was itachi.

"Woah there. It's Axel right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" I snapped. I hate this man.

"Tsk, no need to get emotional. I was just going to ask you how Sakura-ko-CHan is doing." He messed up in the last part.

'I know he wasn't going to say KOI!' I looked up to see a cocky smirk glued to his face.

'He was! the bastard!' i thought agrivated.

"What do you care? If you haven't noticed she's My girl, not you'res." I told him calmly.

His smirk faltered but then grew even bigger than it was before. Itachi started walking towards me but stopped walking when we were shoulder to shoulder. Then he whispered,

"Heh, you better be careful, I might take her right from under you'r nose." he smirked at me before heading upstairs to check on Sakura.

' I don't think so punk.'

I walked behind him and held his shoulder saying,

"Where you think you're going? You better be going to the bathroom cuz theres no way in hell am I letting you see her you egoistic prick," I told him.

He turned around quickly and I could've sworn I saw his eyes glowing a crimson red. _**(No he doesn't have Sharingan i just thought it would be Cool to write that. Lol XP )**_

'Wha the?'

" Look Axel, Sakura used to be my girl and is going to be my girl again. I don't care what you try to do to stop me, because she's just going to dump you and break your little patheic heart just for me." he smirked at me._** (itachi and smirking geez!)**_

Before I could retort he turned around and was at Sakura's door before I could blink twice, and knocked on the door. I ran up the stairs before Sakura could open the door and started yelling at the bastard

"Who do you think you are, you fucke- What's going on here?" I didn't notice the door opened and Sakura standing there in a silk robe that hugged her curves perfectly. _**(Can a robe actually do that? LOl)**_

She was looking at us confused.

"Wh- I was just coming up to check up on you Sakura-chan, but then Axel comes here and starts yelling in my face about how I don't have the right to see you and other harsh things." Itachi interrupted me,

"What? That's a lie! I just- Now Axel, why don't you want itachi visiting me?" Sakura asked me.

I looked towards itachi to see his stupid smirk of triumph in place but as soon as Sakura turned towards him and and smiled sweetly the evil smirk turned into a warm loving smile.

'Oohh.. He's good. Damn him!'

"I ..it isn't such a big deal then, sorry for making such a fuss about it." I say and bow my head in fake shame. _**(Looks like itachi's not the only one who can act eh?)**_

"Aww.. Axel-kun don't be sad over such silly things. Go wait down stairs while itachi and i talk k?" She lifted my chin.

I nodded and she placed a small peck on my lips. I turned around headed downstairs but turned my head around to see itachi's head turned towards my direction before giving me a small '-I-win-' smirk then wrap an arm around Sakura's waist, close the door so I didn't I couldn't see anything.

'Damn it! Who know's what they'd do in there! No! I need to stop thinking like this! Sakura would never cheat on me, I trust her, but who i don't trust is that sneaky weasel!' _**(You should'nt have so much trust in girls Axel.. *Wink wink* )**_

**Sakura's Pov**

After itachi closed the door I sat on the bed and patted next to me gesturing him to sit. He walked over and sat.

I thought over my words carefully before saying,

"Itachi, I don't know what happened back there, in the shower -blush- but.. all I need to know is if you have any real feelings for me or are you just teasing? I have to know itachi, I've just got to."

I looked him in the eyes searching for any hidden emotion.

His face was the same, Indifferen, but I saw something flicker in those dark eyes. He blinked then smiled and took my hands in his caressing them softly before speaking.

"Sakura.. I 've got to tell you the truth, the truth about what happened on that day 3 years ago." i flinched at the sensitive subject and tried to take my hands away but his grips was strong and he squeezed my hands pleadingly.

"Please Sakura, I have to tell you. I don't care if you hate me right now, I've got to tell you and get this off my chest." I stopped struggling nodding my head for him to continue with the story.

"Ok this is what happened. You remember that Sasuke used to have that hudge creepy, stalkerish crush on you right?

- I nodded-

Well since we got together he's been angry and jealous, so he tried to break us up.. Don't you see Sakura? He planned the whole thing. What you saw with me and that other girl was all just apart of his sick twisted plan to break us apart so you will fall in love with him and fall out with me." I shook my head disbelievingly and said

"NO! Sasuke would never do that to me! You're telling me lies!" I yelled at him, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Itachi let go of my hands and whipped away my tears with his thumb then leaned forward to rest his forehead on mine.

He looked into my eyes and said

"Sakura, you've got to believe me! Remember that time when I caught you almost doing it with Sasuke?

- I nodded embarresed-

then when you came back and you and I almost made love in my room? (Lmaoo he's making her sound like a damn whore! LMfaoo)

- I nodded again a blush on my face-

Sasuke came rushing in my room and started yelling all this nonsense about if he cant have you NOONE can?

-My eyes widened in realization,

"I remember him saying that! So he set it all up to look like you were cheating on me?"Itachi nodded with relief that I understood.

"Then who was that girl?" I asked.

'Sigh' It was my ex girlfriend Ino Yamanaka. All that sasuke told you was a lie. I wasnt just using you for sex and I didn't cheat on you from the beginning." he smiled at me and held my hands again.

"Well then, that was all that I saw in the music store, if you two aren't together? And when I asked you for your 'date' you two told me OUR date?!" I yelled, tears gathering from behind my eyes.

I felt him stiffen at the question and I sighed.

"I was right, you dont' care." I said depressed.

Tears finally falling. I heard a sigh then felt him cup my face pulling my chin upwards to look into his sincere eyes.

"Sakura, what you saw there was all just a midunderstanding. I did that, I mean held her and kissed her to.. to.. Make you jealous." He answered shyly looking the other way, small blush on his cheeks,

"And the date?" I asked with my own blush on.

He looked back into my eyes with seriousness, blush gone and said.

"Sakura, I honestly didn't know she had said our date, I was too busy paying attention to you." I nodded slowly in understanding.

"Oh, ok then. I guess I've been mad at you for all these years for nothing, when I should've benn mad at Sasuke. Thanks for telling me the truth itachi." I looked up at itachi, he was smiling warmly and lovingly.

'Gosh i love his smiles.'

Itachi got up and started walking to the door.

'That's it he's leaving? No.. NO!' I quickly grabbed his hand and he turned around staring at me questionably.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I still don't know how you feel about me now itachi." I tell him shly looking down.

I see his foot stepds heading back towards the bed and he sat down. I was waiting for regection, for him to tell me that he's moved on and for me to do the same. But what he did surprised me.

He tilted my head upwards and brushed strands of hair out my face, leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine passionatly and held the back of my head. I kissed him back with just as much passion, maybe even more and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away then rested his forehead against mine, looked into my eyes and told me,

"If you don't get how i feel about you through actions _**(the kiss)**_ then maybe you will by words. I itachi Uchiha is madly and deeply in love with you, Sakura Haruno. Always have and always will." His eyes and smile were just as sincere as his words.

My heart fluttered with love at the truth at last,

"I.. I love you too itachi, I really do." I caress his cheek with the back of my hand lovingly. He leans into my hand and smiled a happy smile.

"Finally."

We both leaned in for a sweet perfect kiss. And with that kiss all my worries flew out the open window and enjoyed my time in my loves arms for just a few more minutes before the nightmare of reality kicks in.

What they didn't know is that a certain red head was listening in on their conversation,

heading home with a heavy heart..

----------- To be continued---------

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update, been spending too much time on the path of life. Lol I love this chapter, much itasaku fluff (In my opinion.) Nanashi you better be satisfied since there was no slapping. Lol Geez! If your confused about anything dont hesitate to leave the question in your review. Reviews fuel my energy to write ,And so does snikers.. but anyways!.. I hope i get plenty! (Im talking about reviews but if you wanna just leave a sniker, hey i Aint complaining! XD )**_


	9. Hard Decision

A/N: Sorry for late update this is what happens when no reviews come in. =( Hope to get more. =/

Chapter 9: _"My decision"_

**Recap:**

"Finally."

We both leaned in for a sweet perfect kiss. And with that kiss all my worries flew out the open window and enjoyed my time in my loves arms for just a few more minutes before the nightmare of reality kicks in.

What they didn't know is that a certain red head was listening in on their conversation,

heading home with a heavy heart..

.

**End Recap**

**_Sakura's Pov_**

**_-Time Skip-_**

It's been a week since itachi told me the truth, and a week that we've secretly been together.

I've been feeling guilty of cheating on Axel like i am, but i just can't help that im helplessly in love with itachi. I feel like a dirty whore and I know I can't take back all the things i have done.

I spoke to itachi about this problem, all he said was

"Follow what you're heart tells you What's Right. All I want is you're happiness."

And.. I have decided what it is I have to do.

It will hurt me deeply to do this, after all we've been through, but I can't keep living this way..

I will have to break it off with-

"Sakura-koi, what are you thinking of baby?" I looked up quickly at the intruding voice that i love.

..........................

"Just thinking of how to break the news to Axel."

-To be Continued...-

A/N: OK guys so that's what I've gotten so far. No reviews no next chapter. Seriously this time. I already got the next chapter written and theres a break up song! No more spoilers! =P Plzzzz Review! XD


	10. Love Proven

"What's Right?"

Chapter 10

" "

_Recap_

_"Just thinking of how to break the news to Axel."_

_Recap end_

_**Itachi's Pov**_

Sakura's trying to think of a way to let the sap down lightly. *Smirk* I knew she would dump him for me.. Now I'm going to break her little heart just like she did mine. Haha!

.......... To be contiinued

_**A/N: Lmao! That wasn't even the chapter. Ita-koi never really thought that Lol. Ok so who got scared? Lmao ok seriously here is the real chapter, enjoy! P.S. LEMON ALERT! First one ever I hope it's good can't wait to read your comments. XD**_

* * *

_**Itachi's Pov**_

Sakura's trying to think of a way to let the sap down easily. Hmm.. I've got an idea.

"Hey Sakura-koi," I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you go up to him and say 'Sorry honey bunches and oaks , but I've moved onto better and way **bigger** things." I chuckle.

Sakura turns around and punches my shoulder wuth a sour expression, saying

"Ita-kun, that's cold! How would you feel if I did that to you?" She questioned.

I could hear myself growling in anger. Not at **my** Sakura, I could never be mad at someone that sweet and beautiful. But angry at the fool who was trying to take away my Cherry. I'd rip their heads off with my bear hands! Or I'd feed them to the- "Itachi, what the hell are you doing?!" I looked at her questionably and she motioned to my hands.

I took a glance down, only to see my hands making a motion as if to strangle someone. I put my arms down embarressed I did that. I close the gap between us and pull her into a possessive kiss. We pulled apart and I wrap my arms around her while growling the words,

"You are mine, and mine alone. No one will **ever** ger between us again." in her ear, then took a nip at it. One thing led to another.

Let's just say Sakura-koi won't be able to walk straight for a month tops.

*Smirks*

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**Sakura's Pov**_

I've dreamnt of a way to break it off with Axel. I'm going to write him a song! Now all I gotta do is somehow get out of Itachi's impossibly strong grip around my waist to write down the lyrics before I forget them. I try to squirm my way out and finally freed myself. Already standing, just to be pulled back down right onto Itachi's lap.

"Going anywhere?" He asked. I could feel his smirk growing. That damned annoying but sexy and highly arousing smirk. I turn just to come into contact with his lips.

Our lips start to move together in sync; his tounge begging for entrance then plunging in and out of my mouth like this was all a routined dance. His arms slyly creeps under my cami shirt, then caress my stomach making his way up to my breast.

He gives them both a quick grope, then kneeding them in his strong hands. He takes me off his lap to lie me onto the bed, him hovering above me. He presses our groins together, then we begin to grind. I could feel the wetness begining to pool between my thighs.

Breaking the kiss he takes off my cami and throws it over his shoulder. I grab the frount of his tee and yank it off his body, wanting too feel some flesh on flesh action. I grab him by the back of his neck and indulge myself in his delicious lips.

_**Itachi's Pov**_

She pulled me by my neck and started kissing me roughly.. I love it rough. Haha she remembers. I break the kiss regretfully, already missing her sweet lucious lips. I kiss down her neck, planting butterfly kisses along the column of her neck.

"Ah! Itachi!" She moaned.

"You like that babe?" She nodded vigorously.

I then lean down and capture one of her nipples into my mouth. I swirl around it with my tounge, then bite it softly. I hear her groan, I pull back my head with my mouth still latching onto her nipple then I twist it hard.

"Oh! -pant- you know I -pant- love it -pant- ROUGH!"

She tugs on my hair, pulling me back onto her breast. I begin to suck her nipple while massaging her other breast. I let it go, giving the other one the same treatment.

I lower myself towards her sweet dripping pussy and pull down her panties. I palm and rub her where it aches.

"Ah!.. Itachi, please!" She begs me.

"Not yet, love." I respond with a chuckle.

I lower them down to find a dripping bald pussy. I lick my lips in anticipation.

'Can't wait to get me a taste of that.'

I lower my head and give her slit a long, nice lick. I hear her moan loudly. I suck on her clit, releasing it to bring in the fingers. First I ease in one finger, slowly pushing it in and out. I add two more fingers just to streach her. That's when I froze.

'Had she..?' I stoped my ministration to which she lifted her head up to look at me, staring at me confused.

" Baby, why you stop?" She asks.

I look down, not being able to look her in the eye while asking her this.

"..Sakura, have you.. ever had s-sex with Axel?" She looked up very quickly and looked at me seriously.

She sat up, looked me in the eyes and said,

"Of course I haven't Itachi. Everytime he would try i would back out and and get self concious. You know what I felt the most guilty about when I was with Axel?"

She asked me, shame clear in her eyes, I cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what to say.

"Everytime he would t-touch me or k-kiss me, I would think of you. I would think of your touch and _your_ kisses.. I know I've shouldn't have been thinking of you after the break up but.. I j-just couldn't control it! I loved you back when I thought you were cheating! -She grabs my hands- baby, my love for you runs deep. Deeper than any pit but the pain you've caused me cuts deeper than any pendulum." She finished.

_**(I wrote the thing about the "Pit and the Pendulum" when I was reading the story "The Pit and the Pendulum" by Edgar Allen Pole" Lol that quote wasn't in their just thought it would be cool. XD )**_

I look down, pondering what I should say next.. I've decided.

"Babe, I've _never_ stopped thinking of you. You're name have always brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't bear the heartbreak of losing you. I would gaze up at my ceiling on sleepless nights and just wonder what it would've been like if I had stopped you from running away from me, and what we had. I know what happened already has been done, and I can't erase all the pain I've caused you but if I could do it all over, I would take back everything I've done but I would never take back meeting you. Though sitting around all day whinning about the past won't get me anywhere.. And love, -I caress her cheek with the back of my hand- we're going places."

I gazed into her eyes, only to find tears sliding down her beautiful jade eyes. I wipe the tears away with the pad of my tumb and ask her,

"What's wrong? -I scrunch my eyebrows together in panic- Please tell me you believe me." My eyes pleaded.

She grabs ahold of one of my hands and squeezes tightly.

"That has to be the most sweetest thing I've e-ever heard Itachi!" She jumps onto me kissing me feverishly.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" she asks seductively.

"Only if I'm on top." I smirk at her giggling and plant her onto the matress.

I lick from her ear lobe down to those 2 nubs I love. _**(Clearly obvious. =P ) **_

I suck on her nipple till it turns red and tell her,

"You like that huh you naughty girl." I prowl at her. She bares her teeth and growls playfuly.

I shed myself of my boxers and get ready to indulge myself in that blissful heaven. Before I could enter, she grabs my throbbing cock in her small warm hand and starts to pump.

"Uh! Sa-ku-RA!" I yell her name in pleasure.

She bends over, giving me a nice view, then proceeds to give me a blow job.

She deep throats me while humming which sends incredible waves of pleasure to course through my veins and into my pelvis.

"Oh yeah Sakura, that's the stuff ! Faster baby." I shout licking my lips.

She licks the underside while playing with my balls. She then moves upwards to my tip, at where she swirls her tounge around my tip then proceeds to suck the pre-cum that's ozzing out into her mouth.

I explode into her mouth, writhing in ectasy. Growling, i force her to look into my eyes, then crush my lips onto her full ones.

I push her down onto the bed and start to ravish her neck in open mouthed kisses.

'Oh she loves that.' I think smirking.

"You think you ready for all this babe?" I whisper in her ear seductivly.

"I've been waiting 3 years for this, I think I'm ready." She looks up smiling.

I smile back until a thought hits me.

"Fuck! I don't have a damn condom!" I yell in agrivation.

I yank open my drawer looking for one wildly. Sakura wraps her arms around my waist and starts to stroke my chest.

"Babe wait till I find one ok." She starts giggling. I turn around and tackle her onto the bed.

Hovering over her I say,

"Why are you laughing? You think this is funny?" I playfuly glare at her.

"Yes, I don't know why you're freaking over not having a condom. I'm on the pill you know." She rolls her eyes.

I mold my lips onto hers passionatly but pulled back to say,

"Now you choose to tell me? You've been a bad girl, maybe you need to be taught a lesson." I told her.

"Yes I have been feeling bad for such a long time, won't you teach me how to be good, _Itachi- Sensei_." She sexualy breathed my name into my ear and it seriously turned me on.

"With pleasure, love." I look into her eyes with such adoration, then without warning thrust into her.

"Uh! Itachi warn a girl first!" She complains but her face shows much more pleasure than her words do.

She bites her lip to keep from screaming. I plung my tounge into the crease of her lips while pounding myself into my own personal peice of heaven. We start to get sloppy with our kiss tounges everywhere, but we both didn't seem to mind. I part from her addictive lips to lift her legs onto my shoulders to drive myself deeper into her.

"ITACHI!" She screams my name out in ectasy.

'I can go at this all afternoon.' They both thought. And so we did and let me say in multiple positions. *Wink*

**A/N: SOOOOORRRYYY! I know I haven't updated in a loooooong time my internet and phone wasn't working for a while but I know thats no excuse. Please forgive me!! I hope you guys are still interested in my story. I promise I'm on Spring Break right now so the next chapter will be up soon. I don't really know when the next chapter will be up for my other story "My Life's New Meaning" but I'll work on it. Please tell me what you think about my lemon first time writing one. Haha So please review; what you guys have to say means alot to You!**

**~Sakuita**


End file.
